The invention herein relates to the medical device field and, more particularly, relates to a catheter guide which can be applied to the body or implanted within the body of a patient.
In many instances of patient treatment, it is important to utilize a catheter to direct the flow of body fluids. Depending upon the treatment given to the patient, the catheter can direct the flow of any body fluid. In many instances, it is necessary to direct the flow of the body fluid from one part of the body to another. For example, in the treatment of hydrocephalus, the cerebal spinal fluid (CSF) is directed to either the heart or peritoneal cavity.
During the treatment of a patient, by directing the flow of body fluid, it is in many instances necessary to bend a catheter to direct the flow of the body fluid through the catheter. Such a change in the direction of flow of body fluid is in many instances hampered by the catheter itself through which the body fluid is flowing. Many of the catheters that are utilized are of a resilient material such as a silicone rubber and the like and upon bending, especially at angles of 90.degree. or greater, tend to kink. The kinks that form in the catheter can obstruct or at least inhibit the flow of body fluid through the catheter. When the flow of body fluid is impaired or stopped, the treatment being administered to the patient becomes ineffective, thereby preventing the beneficial treatment to the patient.